warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:BartekBD
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 17:52, maj 1, 2014 (UTC) Przystanki dla wysiadających Witaj! Nie stosujemy w artykułach rozróżnienia między przystankami dla wysiadających i wsiadających, dla ułatwienia (jeżeli znajdują się one dostatecznie blisko siebie, jak np. na Metrze Wilanowska) traktujemy je razem jako przystanki "krańcowe". Tak samo w przypadku tras autobusów i spisu przystanku, zauważ, że ZTM na tablicach również nie umieszcza ich oddzielnie. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 19:47, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Proszę, przyjrzyj się rozkładowi jazdy linii 192 na stronie ZTM: o tutaj. Na trasie 192 jest tylko jeden przystanek "Metro Wilanowska" w każdym kierunku i w naszym przypadku nie ma znaczenia, że mają one inne numery. Nie możemy oznaczać drugiego przystanku w danym kierunku, bo wtedy będzie można się sugerować, że poza pętlą jest jeszcze jeden przystanek "Metro Wilanowska" dla linii 192, a tak nie jest. Proszę o zrozumienie argumentów i systemu zaznaczania przystanków na naszej grafice. Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:18, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Coś Hej,gdy dodajesz np:192 do czefoś to lepiej rozbuduj artykuły :-) Zauważałem że mieszkasz na Ursynowie.To rozbuj artykuły o Ursynowie :-) :D — DanielekKMAdyskusja 15:56, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) BartekBD Jeżeli jesteś w stanie zrobić zdjęcie z podobnego ujęcia (i najlepiej podobnej jakości) to możne je zastąpić, ale dając link do starego, tak jak np. w szablonie w artykułach o ulicach: Ulica Inflancka. Jeżeli nie ma takiej fotografii, można dodawać do podpisu "Zdjęcie archiwalne:" Co do zdjęć to możesz próbować je wyprostować, np. w darmowym programie graficznym Gimp – nie będzie wrażenia, że zdjęcia są pochylone albo krzywe. Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 12:32, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hej! Pojawiły się wątpliwości co do zasadności dodawania podpisów w przypadku zdjęć przystanków, zdaniem jednego z użytkowników nie ma sensu dodawanie informacji "zdjęcie archiwalne" w przypadku, gdy zmieniły się jedynie nalepki linii i powinniśmy takie informacje podawać w przypadku, gdy np. zmieniła się lokalizacja przystanku lub wiata przystankowa. Proponuję może, by zamiast tego dodawać na końcu w nawiasie rok i ewentualnie miesiąc (w formacie 06.2014 przy zastosowanie kodu wiki: 06.2014). Jak Ci się to widzi? Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:36, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) I jeszcze jedna uwaga! Staraj się fotografować przystanki tak, aby zmieścić w kadrze całe słupki przystankowe, a nie tylko np. ich połowę! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:38, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Schematy przystanków robię sam, niestety tylko w absolutnie czasie wolnym, więc mam kilka zaległości (w tej chwili czternaście zespołów). A dany model można rozpoznać dzięki jego numerowi bocznemu, zazwyczaj wystarczy wpisać w wyszukiwarce np. "Warszawa #A001" i pojawi się dużo zdjęć danego autobusu na różnych forach fanów komunikacji miejskiej. Trzeba tylko upewnić się, że zdjęcia pochodzi z Warszawy i najczęściej jest podpisane modelem autobusu. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 19:20, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Zdjęcia Ponawiam prośbę, abyś robiąc zdjęcia słupkom przystankowym i wiatom na przystankach robił zdjęcia całych obiektów, a nie tylko górnych lub środkowych fragmentów. Takie zdjęcie wyglądają po prostu niechlujnie i brzydko, niestety obniżają wartość artykułu. Zdjęcie powinno obejmować cały słupek, od samego połączenia z gruntem do szczytu z nazwą przystanku (jak najlepiej widoczną), a wiata powinna być objęta w całości, jednak w taki sposób, aby nie zajmować niemal 100% zdjęcia, a pozostawiać też pewien element tła. Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:26, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) : W zdjęciu przystanku "Morskie Oko" ucięty jest cały dół aż do ziemi – nie chodzi o to, żeby było widać rozkłady jazdy, bo i tak ich nikt nie czyta, zdjęcia ma dawać odczucie całości przystanku, a nie tylko kawałka słupka. Dobry przykład kompozycji zdjęcia, na której jest przystanek złożony tylko ze słupka, jest np. :tutaj. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:34, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) right|350px Proszę Cię o dokładnie przyjrzenie się temu zdjęciu po prawej. Teraz przedstawiać swoje zarzuty, dlaczego uważam, że to zdjęcie nie powinno znaleźć się na Warszawikii. # Zdjęcie ma przedstawiać przystanek, a ten na fotografii zajmuje najwyżej 10% zdjęcia i jest umieszczony z boku, więc na pierwszy rzut oka go nawet nie zauważamy. # Po raz kolejny ucięty jest dół słupka przystankowego, jego powiązanie z ziemią. Powtarzam, że zdjęcia przystanku powinno pokazywać możliwie cały przystanek wraz z całym(!) słupkiem, wiatą jeżeli jest to możliwe, ewentualnie z ławką, koszem na śmieci – zdjęcie ma prezentować przede wszystkim całość, a detale są na dalszym miejscu. # Zdjęcie w 60% wypełnia autobus, zajmuje on większość kadru, ale i tak cały autobus nie zmieścił się na zdjęciu – ucięty jest koniec i dół pojazdu, ale zmieściło się na przykład niebo ponad nim. Przez taki układ ma się wrażenie, że kompozycja zdjęcia jest przypadkowa, wszystko jest na nim ucięte – autobus, kosz, słupek. # Dobre zdjęcie powinno również pozostawiać pewien element tła, którego niestety na tej kompozycji prawie w ogóle nie ma, co prawda jest niebo, ale też wygląda na ulokowane przypadkowo. # Podsumowując, trzeba po prostu nauczyć się robić dobre i ładne zdjęcia. Przystanek (nie tylko słupek czy wiata) powinien zajmować większość fotografii, ale nie absolutną całość, jeżeli na zdjęciu ma być też autobus, dobrze jest stanąć w większej odległości i zrobić zdjęcie z oddali, obejmując większy obszar – cały przystanek i cały autobus. Wcześniejszych zdjęć nie kasowałem, bo liczyłem, że po wstępnych uwagach zdjęcia zaczną być coraz lepsze, a chwilowo tak nie jest. Ale widzę na przykład, że zdjęcia samych autobusów są skomponowane bardzo ładnie, np. na tym zdjęciu widzę usytuowany po środku autobus z dobrze widocznym otoczeniem, tłem i kawałkiem przystanku. Proszę o przeczytanie i wzięcie sobie uwag do serca. Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 13:35, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) :Trzeba próbować i uczyć się, nie chcemy tu nikogo wyrzucać ani kasować zdjęć, ale chcemy, aby jakość Warszawikii była jak najlepsza! Życzymy powodzenia! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 14:55, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Jest już lepiej, zdjęcia z przystanku Małcużyńskiego są naprawdę dobre, ale dam może jeszcze radę. Zrób normalne zdjęcie, a potem postaraj się zrobić jeszcze z jeden, dwa kroki do tyłu i zrób zdjęcie ponownie. Będziesz mógł objąć jeszcze większy obszar i uda się troszeczkę objąć więcej przestrzeni. Efekty oceń sam. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:51, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) A, i jeszcze jedno! Staraj się nie robić zdjęć "pod słońce". Spróbuj wybrać ustawienie fotografii tak, aby przystanek był jak najlepiej doświetlony światłem naturalnym. Czasem ma to większe znaczenie niż pokazanie kierunku, w którym odjeżdżają autobusy. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:53, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Bogatki Od kiedy istnieje Warszawikia, zawsze kiedy pojawia się lepsze zdjęcie od obecnego, a przedstawia dokładnie to samo, to zdjęcie jest zamieniane. Nie ma w tym nic do obrażania się. Wikia działa na zasadzie wolnej licencji i wrzucając tutaj swoje zdjęcia wydajesz zgodę również na to, że zostanie ono zmienione, zedytowane lub usunięte. Zapewne kiedyś w przyszłości ktoś inny zrobi aktualniejsze zdjęcia przystanków i fotografia ponownie zostanie zamieniona. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 08:47, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że linia 319 jest zawieszona tylko na wakacje. Najwyraźniej naklejka po prostu odpadła. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 18:03, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Administrowanie Witam, ze względu na dość duży wkład uzyskałeś status "Rollback", głównym uprawnieniem jest możliwość szybkiego wycofywania zmian i wandalizmów w artykułach. Tutaj znajdzie więcej informacji. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze i sprawdzisz się zarówno w roli edytora, jak i "ochroniarza", to wkrótce otrzymasz uprawnienia administratorskie. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 05:46, sie 19, 2014 (UTC) WTF?! 83.6.246.46 17:22, wrz 2, 2014 (UTC) Przystanki Zanim kiedyś zostaniesz administratorem, proponuję przyjrzeć się i wziąć sobie do serca zmiany, jakie wprowadziłem w artykułach "Tor Stegny" i "Arbuzowa" ;). Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 16:49, sie 19, 2014 (UTC) Witam Widok " " ze spacjami jest znacznie czytelniejszy w edytowaniu, a zmiana na " " następuje tylko, jeżeli korzysta się w edytora wizualnego. Będę to poprawiać, bo uważam, że tak jest czytelniej, a co za tym idzie, szybciej w edytowaniu. Korzystam z edytora kodu i tam nie zmienia się to, zresztą w artykule o przystanku Łagiewnicka obecnie jest kod " ". Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 19:55, sie 23, 2014 (UTC) Edytuj z nami! Jak naciśniesz "Edytuj z nami" (dokładnie w ten napis) to przeniesie Cię do ostatnich zmian :). Też tego chwilę szukałem, ale znalazłem! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 14:28, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ajj, trochę namąciłem w szablonie i zapomniałem o ostatnich zmianach, bo zawsze wpisywałem adres z palca ;) Już dorzuciłem je do "Aktualności". Kubek15Dyskusja 15:49, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) Uprawnienia No więc, jesteś na pewno na dobrej drodze, masz sporo coraz lepszych artykułów. Jednak jako że jesteś jeszcze dość młodym (w sensie obecności na Warszawikii), ale aktywnym użytkownikiem, pozwolę sobie podjąć decyzję 26 października (mijają wtedy 4 miesiące Twojej aktywności) i gdy przekroczysz 1000 edycji. Podejrzewam, że decyzja będzie pozytywna :). Swoją drogą, masz pewnie jakieś pomysły, jak wykorzystać uprawnienia administratora. Chętnie posłucham, bo w sumie młoda krew to zawsze jakaś szansa na zmienienie czegoś na lepsze, a czego mnie czasem nie chce się już robić ;). Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:14, paź 11, 2014 (UTC) Tak, wszystkie ronda, aleje, place, ulice, dreptaki i tego typu ciągi drogowe czy pieszo-jezdne z własnymi nazwami porządkujemy w kategorii "Ulica". Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:47, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) :Chyba nie ma potrzeby, jakaś różnica jest, a skoro artykuły są zrobione i dopracowane to wystarczy co najwyżej zobaczyć, czy nie ma żadnych błędów i zostawić. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:54, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Szablony Co do szablonu "ulicy" to jest to dobry pomysł, sam nawet chciałem wprowadzić coś takiego. Świetnie! Nie bardzo jednak rozumiem ostatnie zdanie: "Proszę zmienić nazwę na Ulice (e, nie ę) z zostawieniem przekierowania", czy to jakaś prośba do mnie? Niestety nie bardzo rozumiem to zdanie, proszę o rozwinięcie. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 18:50, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Awans Witaj! Bardzo tego chciałeś, więc za Twoją pracę i szereg pozytywnych dokonań awansowałem się na administratora. Korzystaj z tych uprawnień mądrze! Miłej pracy i współpracy! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 08:40, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) : Kurczę, zazdroszczę. Gratulacje! War128 (dyskusja) 16:10, paź 28, 2014 (UTC) Linia 300 Akurat w miejscu, gdzie jest interesująca jest data widzę uszkodzoną osłonę, która uniemożliwia jednoznaczne odczytanie daty. Za to na stronie internetowej podane jest, że ostatni kurs miał miejsce 23 listopada: http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=4477&l=1 Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:24, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) (przystanek) Formy "(przystanek)" nie stosujemy na Warszawikii już od trzech lat, dlatego też nie tworzymy już nowych artykułów w tym kształcie, a jedynie w kształcie "Zespół przystankowy...". Starą wersję zmieniamy na nową systematycznie wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko na nią natrafimy. Dotyczy to zresztą też m.in. ulic, alej i rond. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 14:53, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) Stary sposób już już tylko reliktem, nie korzystamy z niego, nie dodajemy, lecz usuwamy te formy. Jeżeli gdzieś one jeszcze zostały, korzystamy z nich tylko "przy okazji", jednak ja w każdym przypadku napotkania takiej formy doprowadzamy do jej likwidacji. Najlepiej byłoby usunąć wszystkie takie formy, no ale brakuje sił i środków. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 21:23, gru 16, 2014 (UTC) W głównej przestrzeni nazw występują tylko "Zespoły przystankowe..." itp. Formy z "(przystankiem)" są tylko przekierowaniami. Nie do końca jestem pewien, czy o to Ci chodzi, ale docelowo pozostać ma tylko ta pierwsza przestrzeń. Linki i przekierowania do formy drugiej powinny zostać skasowane, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 21:49, gru 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nie jestem przekonany co do przywrócenia formy (przystanek), tym bardziej, że trzeba byłoby to zrobić też z ulicami, placami, rondami i alejami. Chyba że przywracalibyśmy stopniowo tylko przystanki, zaś pozostałe miałyby zniknąć. Chciałbym jeszcze poznać opinię Kubka15 w tym temacie. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 22:05, gru 16, 2014 (UTC) :Jeżeli takie jest zdanie Kubka15, to możemy na próbę zrobić najpierw przystanki. Aczkolwiek lepiej byłoby, gdyby wyszukiwarka przeszukiwała całą nazwę artykułu, a nie tylko pierwsze litery... Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 19:36, gru 20, 2014 (UTC) Aktualności Okej, w miarę możliwości postaram się wstawiać linki alternatywne. Jeśli jednak się bardzo chce, można obejść to zabezpieczenie, tylko trzeba trochę dodatkowych kliknięć wykonać. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 21:17, gru 20, 2014 (UTC) Linie "L" Jestem absolutnie przeciwny dodawaniu informacji o liniach "L-X", które z założenia kursują jako linie lokalne poza Warszawą. W tym wypadku wyjątkowo obsługuje on dwa przystanki w granicach miasta, ale z tego co wiem, od niedawna. Jeśli stworzymy artykuł o linii "L-9", to zaraz zaczną pojawiać się linie o kolejnych liniach "L". Co najwyżej można dodać informację o linii, ale bez linku zewnętrznego. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:39, sty 7, 2015 (UTC) Unban Hej, jeśli chodzi o odbanowanie tamtego użytkownika to po prostu moim zdaniem ktoś mu z jego komputera/konta zaczął wandalizować, niekoniecznie on, a że zdjęcia wrzucił potem dobre to uznałem, że bez sensu żeby miał blokadę. Nie musisz pisać że moją decyzją, jako administratorzy jesteśmy tu równi ;) Kubek15Dyskusja 22:36, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) 117 Możesz mi przypomnieć, kiedy przyjęliśmy, że daty pojawiają się tylko, gdy linia nie istnieje? Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:45, lut 4, 2015 (UTC) :Takie formy zastosowano też m.in. w artykułach o liniach 151 i 165, zresztą funkcjonowały one tam już od dawna, na linii "165" od lipca 2014 roku, a linia ta nadal kursuje. W obu przypadkach są artykuły o bardzo dużej liczbie zdjęć, w związku z czym daty pozwalają, moim zdaniem, dodatkowo uporządkować fotografie. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:02, lut 4, 2015 (UTC) :Przy okazji trzeba by sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co to dla nas znaczy "zdjęcie archiwalne"? W przypadku np. linii 173, którą dziś poprawiałem, różnicą było jedynie to, że linia nie zajeżdża na pętlę Wiatraczna, a na przystanek Wiatraczna tuż obok już tak. W innych przypadkach zdjęcie archiwalne po kilku zmianach tras stało się znów niearchiwalne, bo dana linia na przykład wróciła na dawną trasę. Podanie daty, przy dość obszernej historii, umożliwia łatwe sprawdzenie, kiedy i dlaczego autobus danej linii znalazł się na danej ulicy. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:06, lut 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Osobiście też preferuję wersję z datą w nawiasie zamiast dopisku "zdjęcie archiwalne", jest bardziej dokładna. Kubek15Dyskusja 12:45, lut 8, 2015 (UTC) re: Ikarus Info wziąłem z omni-busa, jest też na wielu innych stronach opisane, natomiast żadnych artykułów prasowych ani zdjęć nie mogę znaleźć. Kubek15Dyskusja 22:48, lut 18, 2015 (UTC) Książki Na dzień dobry polecam Spacerowniki z Gazety Wyborczej, Warszawskie Pożegnania Jerzego Kasprzyckiego oraz wszelkie pozycje o historii Warszawy Karola Mórawskiego. Dla bardziej zaawansowanych wspomnienia i notatki m.in. Gomulickiego oraz opracowania Jarosława Zielińskiego. Duży wybór jest m.in. w księgarnia w gmachu PAST-y na ul. Zielnej. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:37, lut 22, 2015 (UTC) re: Zajezdnie Z omni-busa i Wawkomu. Kubek15Dyskusja 18:27, lut 23, 2015 (UTC) 217, tablica boczna Witaj. Zdjęcie tablicy bocznej, które wstawiłeś do linii 217 jest mocno ucięte z prawej strony, wstawiamy zawsze całą tablicę. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 21:45, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) :Na razie może zostać, ale na przyszłość zwracam uwagę, aby nie obcinać fragmentów tablic, również elektronicznych :). Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 16:45, lut 26, 2015 (UTC) Motyw Zapraszam do wzięcia udziału w dyskusji nt. motywu strony - tutaj. Kubek15Dyskusja 20:17, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) :Nie jestem przekonany do tego logo. Widziałbym tam raczej coś podobnego do obecnego logo, no i coś, co nam się ładnie zmieści na fanpage'u na Facebooku! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 07:17, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja przeniesiona w to miejsce: Wszystko_o_Warszawie:Zaplecze#Logo_i_tło. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:26, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Schemat Włoch Trzeba przyznać, stworzyłeś ciekawą wizję artystyczną dzielnicy Włochy, ale zapomniałeś na niej o Nowych Włochach po drugiej stronie torów kolejowych, wzdłuż ul. Chrościckiego. Nie wiem też, czy powinniśmy używać logotypów Lotniska Chopina, Zarządu Transportu Miejskiego i Warszawskiej Kolei Dojazdowej. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 18:33, mar 3, 2015 (UTC) Warszawa współczesna Nie wiem czy zabieranie się za Warszawę współczesną to nie trochę jak z motyką na słońce, ale jeżeli masz chęci i wytrwałość to będę kibicował ;) Możesz też tworzyć tekst do tego artykułu na jakiejś stronie brudnopisowej na wiki, wtedy "masz moją klawiaturę" i postaram się pomóc w tworzeniu, bo to nie jest prosta sprawa. Kubek15Dyskusja 21:35, kwi 19, 2015 (UTC) Urlop Czołem! Od 19 do 27 maja przebywam na urlopie, będę na Malcie, gdzie co prawda będę miał dostęp do Internetu (uda się zapewne rano zrobić nowe wiadomości), ale ponadto wiele czasu nie będę miał Proszę więc waszą trójkę, najbardziej zaangażowanych w tej chwili użytkowników, o wzięcie opieki nad całym dziełem! Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:30, maj 19, 2015 (UTC) Bardzo dziękuję za zaopiekowanie się :). Widzę, że po tygodniowej nieobecności będę musiał sporo ogarnąć, co się pozmieniało! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 05:34, maj 28, 2015 (UTC) Współpraca Cześć, mieliśmy od dawna linki do Encyklopedii Jeżowego i Przewodnik Wiki w szablonie Ogłoszenie, a oni mają linki do nas na swoich stronach głównych – Jeżowe też, na dole lewej kolumny, w sekcji "Polecane". I chyba na tym ta współpraca się kończy. Kiedyś współpraca z Jeżowem była szersza, bo Krzysio Lesiczka wzorował się częściowo na naszej wikii tworząc swoją w serwisie Wikia (http://jezowe.wikia.com/), skąd się potem przeniósł. Ja nawet trochę pomagałem, mam skromnych klikadziesiąt edycji głównie na stronie głównej i w szablonach strony głównej. Natomiast przy nawiązaniu współpracy z Przewodnikiem mnie nie było i nie wiem, jak to wyglądało. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 18:36, maj 19, 2015 (UTC) Szablony do linii nieistniejących Nie wstawiam nowych szablonów, tylko zmodyfikowałem Szablon:Linia. Uważam, że powinien w nim być link do rozkładów, na razie nie zrobiłem możliwości, żeby nie trafiał on do linii nieistniejących, ale to się da zrobić. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 21:02, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) Ceny na Mokotowie poszukuję danych o rynku nieruchomości ze Starego Mokotowa , cen transakcyjnych, czynszów najmu/dzierżawy dla nieruchomości 50 m2. Ciężko jest mi wydać do operatów po 500 pln od sztuki jak już na praktyki wydałam sporo a poza tym praktykanci wcale nie są mile widziani w urzędach. Chciałabym opisac ten rynek jak wygląda pod względem cen średnich, max/min , struktura rynku, jacy są jego uczestnicy, czym się charakteryzuje, czy trasa NOWORACŁAWICKIEJ ruszy, bo plan jest od 2006 a nic tam się nie dzieje ? Pytania Zróbcie jakieś strony o eL-kach bo one też się liczą :Dlaczego się uparłeś skoro przynajmniej to z 345 oraz 116 i 180 to prawda. no tak nie wiem jak to jest z tymi przystankami. Jak się strony zabezpiecza (pytanie użytkownika Nonjo) ::L-ki też są z ztm. L-1 :::a to co to? i to? Nonjo (dyskusja) 15:25, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::albo likwidujesz eŁki albo robisz eLki ??? ::do czego służy ten blog re: Akurat nie miałem skąd wracać, po prostu aktywne spędzam wakacje i zwyczajnie nie mam czasu na Warszawikię - ale miło przeczytać takie powitanie, no i fajnie zobaczyć, że ktoś edytuje jak mnie nie ma ;) Postaram się rzucić okiem i zobaczyć co się da zrobić. Kubek15Dyskusja 15:18, sie 8, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Postaraj się nie traktować nowych tak ostro. :Trafiłeś w samo sedno - a jak utrzymać użytkowników jak oprócz wyjaśniania co i jak banujemy ;) Ciężko jest mi wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób przyciągnięcia edytujących, ale spotkać się chętnie mogę - może najpierw jakoś we trzech, pokminić czy coś się da, a potem coś oficjalnie? Kubek15Dyskusja 18:48, sie 9, 2015 (UTC) Ban zbanój tego usera (zawsze może wrócić wandal)Nonjo (dyskusja) 14:23, sie 10, 2015 (UTC) ankieta jak się tworzy ankietę? Edit Edytowałem Szablon:Linia (Dodałem sekcję liczba przystanków jak w poznańskiej wikii) 89.66.115.162 11:06, sie 13, 2015 (UTC)